


Prince

by sinnning



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnning/pseuds/sinnning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't know he's an angel. In fact, nobody really knows how he managed to get a vessel and come to earth. When Sam and Jess drag Cas along to a frat party, he runs into Dean Winchester and immediately falls in love. They develop a relationship together, and just when it starts to get good, the angels reveal to Castiel his true identity... and Castiel watches his life start to crumble apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Castiel?” Jess wandered through the cramped house, dodging the guests as they drank and danced to the blasting music. She turned the corner, calling for her friend again. “Castiel! Oh, where is he?” She sighed and took another look around her, hoping to see the man in the trench coat. Instead, she spotted someone else. She ran up to him, tugging his arm. “Sam, have you seen him?”

The man turned around, looking down at the blonde woman. “Who?”

“Castiel, you idiot!”

“Oh. Nah, haven’t seen him.”

Jess rolled her eyes. “Well, aren't you gonna help me look for him?”

Sam chuckled, shaking his head, and turned around again, continuing to talk to the other students. Jess stared at his back before stomping away.

Jess weaved her way through the great room. Music blasted over expensive speakers, and the party-goers danced and socialized. They were scattered everywhere. Jess took a deep breath. The air smelled of sweat, weed, and alcohol. Everyone within a six foot radius was making out, dancing, passed out drunk, or high as fuck. Castiel must have gone elsewhere in the huge mansion.

The owners of the house were out of town, and their kid decided to throw a huge party at their place. It wouldn't be long before something got broken. Jess looked around frantically, desperate to find her roommates and go home. She felt uncomfortable. She'd had her ass grabbed twice already and some drunk guy hit on her in front of his girlfriend. She wasn't used to this sort of stuff. She didn't socialize with this crowd. She was more of the bookish, nerdy girls who spent most of their time in the library re-reading Harry Potter. She noticed a dark hallway, and assumed maybe Castiel ran off that way.

Jess ran down the hallway, looking into every room. As she approached the balcony at the end of the hall, she began giving up hope. She opened the doors at the end of the hall and looked down from the balcony. Below, there was a garden. Mazes of hedges lay at the four corners of the great garden, with a cross-shaped path between them and a glorious fountain in the center. The fountain spouted water from the mouth of a mermaid statue, cascading over tiers of the grey stone. The moonlight shone on the water as it flowed over the edges of the fountain, collecting in a pool at the bottom. The water seemed to illuminate everything around it, despite the fact that the night was pitch black except for the moon and a handful of stars.

Jess squinted and peered into the dark night. She noticed her friend sitting on the edge of the fountain. The moonlight reflected on his blue eyes as he looked up at a man sitting next to him. The man was tall, and he had dark blonde hair. He sported a flannel and a leather jacket. Jess studied the man looking down at her brother. Castiel suddenly laughed, throwing his head back. The man laughed as well and continued talking to her friend. She couldn't see his face clearly. She ran towards the nearest staircase and searched for the door to the garden. She ran out and peered at the two men from the shadows.

"Oh. My. God." Jess looked at the man's face closer. "Oh my God. That's Dean Winchester. Sam didn't say his _brother_ was coming to this party." She stood in the shadow of the hedges, watching the two men. Castiel looked down at his hands, blushing. Dean next to him placed his hand on Castiel’s cheek, bringing the other man's gaze towards himself. He leaned in to kiss Castiel.

Jess was about to run back inside and tell Sam, when she was startled by a deep voice booming behind her. She turned around and saw her boyfriend standing a few feet behind her, anger obviously showing on his face.

“Dean!"


	2. Frat Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jess drag Cas to a frat party, and on the way, Cas announces something that could ruin his friendship with the two forever.

Castiel looked in the mirror. He wore a dress shirt and pants. He looked at his tie on the bed and reached for it, attempting to put it on. He ended up putting it on loosely, facing backwards. He turned around and went to grab his trench coat when a blonde-haired girl appeared at his doorway.

“God, Cas. You've been getting ready for like, two hours! Have you been talking to that fish again?” she teased.

“Shut up, Jess! He’s having troubles with the new semester. His schedule is messed up,” he said, glancing at the goldfish swimming in circles in the bowl.

“Yeah, whatever. What are you even wearing, anyways?” She looked up and down at her roommate’s outfit.

“What I always wear.”

“What I mean is, why aren't you wearing something a little more… y’know, _casual_?”

“It's a party, isn't it?” Cas glanced in the mirror, a confused look spreading across his face as he wondered what the problem was with his outfit.

“Yeah, a frat party. You're dressed for a wedding reception, Cas.”

“Well, what am I supposed to wear?” He looked down at his only outfit in his possession.

“I’m sure you could borrow a shirt and jeans from Sam. But if you want to make a fool of yourself, go ahead. I won’t stop you.” Jess turned around and left Cas’s room, closing the door halfway behind her.

Cas rolled his eyes. He slipped his arms into the suit jacket and into his trench coat. He looked around for his shoes when he heard a voice calling him.

“Cas! Come on! We have to go.”

“Hold on, Sam!” Cas spotted his shoes which had been kicked off loosely in the corner. He put them on his feet and walked out of his room where he saw Sam and Jess standing by the door.

“Alright, let’s go,” Sam said, opening the door for his girlfriend.

They walked down the stairs of their apartment complex and walked over to Sam’s car. It was a black Dodge Charger, and it smelled like a brand new car despite the fact Sam had it since his freshman year of college, three years ago. Cas slid into the back seat of the car, his back leaning against the gray leather seats. He took in the familiar smell of the car. He had spent so long in the back seat since freshman year that his ass was beginning to leave an imprint in the seat. He sunk down into the seat and watched as Sam turned the key. The engine roared as it came to life. Cas looked at Sam and Jess from behind them. Sam put the car in reverse and turned around to back up the car.

“Hey… guys?” Sam paused before backing out. Jess turned around, looking at her friend.

“Yeah?”

“There’s… something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

“Let me guess,” Jess started, “you’re gonna tell us to replace the toilet paper when we get a new roll.”

“Hey, I only forgot to replace it once!” Sam interjected. Jess giggled.

“Yeah, if once means every other week,” she teased. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Um… guys?” Cas quietly said.

“Sorry, man. You’ve clearly got something important to say. Carry on.”

“Um… so I’ve thought about this a bunch and… since you guys are like, my best friends, I figured I could trust you to stand by me when I tell you this.” Cas felt his hands shake. “Um…”

His friends looked at him patiently. Cas looked at his lap and awkwardly twirled his thumbs.

“Uh…” He glanced back up at them. They smiled at him, noticing how anxious he was. “I’m… I’m gay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in like, forever! I'm so busy with school agh  
> Don't forget to follow me on Instagram! @alienlauren_


	3. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel meets Dean Winchester.

The expression that spread upon his friend's faces struck fear into Castiel. 

 "Y-you’re gay?” Sam said, staring at his friend in shock. 

Cas nodded. “You're.. not gonna, like, kick me out or anything, right?”

Jess laughed and her face changed from surprise to joy. “Of course not, Cas! I'm so proud of you! I'm honored that you chose us to come out to first.”

Cas smiled. “Really?”

Sam smiled as well. “Really. You're our friend no matter what, bro, got that?”

Cas nodded and looked down, a few tears clouding his vision.

“Now, let's go to the party before it gets too late.” 

\----- 

Castiel got out of the car, shutting the door behind him. He followed his friends into the mansion. He followed them into the doors of the house and coughed as the stench of unwashed students and cigarettes filled his lungs.

Castiel awkwardly walked into the great room, Sam and Jess abandoning him for alcohol. He slumped down onto the couch, eyeing the crowd of drunk people dancing wildly.

“Guys, I got the weed!” Castiel heard a voice from the other room and the scent of marijuana drifted into the room as half the occupants ran off to get high. It was then when he heard the purr of an engine. Two beams of light flooded through the window. Cas walked up to the window and peered out, seeing a car. A man walked away from the car, spinning the keys in his hand. 

The door opened, the man walking in, smelling of vanilla and dried blood, poorly masked by the stench of AXE. Cas eyed him for a moment, taking in his jawline, and his green eyes, and his dark blonde hair. The man glanced over and Cas quickly averted his gaze to the car.

“She's pretty, ain't she?”

Cas jumped, the voice startling him. The man walked up beside Cas and leaned on the windowsill. “Yeah, nice car. She yours?”

“Mhm. She’s my baby. I’d do anything to repair her.”

“Let me guess- Chevy Impala?” The man nodded.

“Yep. 1967. She was my dad’s.” 

“You've kept her in good condition for a car that old. Anyways, I’m Castiel. Castiel Novak. Uh, or Cas, whatever you prefer. I don't mind.” Cas awkwardly chuckled, his stomach filled with butterflies.

“Castiel. I like it. I’m Dean. So, ever been to a frat party before?”

“Uh, no, actually.”

“Didn't think so. You don't seem the type.”

“Yeah, my friends dragged me along.”

“I see.  I've been here once before, for a party. I came to see my brother but he never showed. So I ended up hanging out in the garden.”

“There's a garden? Damn, this place has everything. Where is it?”

“Follow me.” Dean turned around and wandered through the halls until he reached a set of double doors. “Here we go.” He pushed down on the doorknob and pushed the doors open.

Castiel stepped out into the cool night, the only thing he could hear being the rushing water of the nearby fountain and muffled music from the party. He walked up to the fountain and stuck his hand out, a thin waterfall hitting his hand and flowing around his fingers. He smiled and wiped his hand on his coat. 

He sat on the side of the fountain and calmly watched the water. Silver and copper coins dotted the bottom of the small pool.  

Dean sat down beside him, his musky scent filling the air around the two. The moonlight reflected on the water. Castiel watched the water dance in ripples as water fell from the two tiers above. 

He glanced around at the tall hedges lining paths going out in four directions from the fountain. The grass was tall, and neatly trimmed. It was like a beautiful garden at a fairy-tale castle. Dean was the prince and he was the peasant. 

Cas felt unimportant next to Dean. He couldn't take his eyes off of him. He got distracted as they talked, eyeing every little feature about Dean. Dean's eyes were bright and wide, making him look young and childish. Dean's leather jacket fit perfectly over his broad shoulders. His clothing smelled like cinnamon and his jeans were worn on the knees. His boots were scuffed and muddy. He wore a flannel shirt layered over a black shirt. He had a small cut on his forehead, the blood dried. He had a little dent on the bridge of his nose, and a faint cut on the corner of his mouth. He threw his head back every time he laughed and his eyes crinkled up. His hands were big and rough, his palms callused and cut, and his knuckles bruised. His lips were pouty and all his features were, well, perfect. 

Castiel couldn't help himself. This man was beautiful, and he couldn't take his eyes away from him.


End file.
